A conventional reader can obtain information stored in different information carriers (e.g., game tokens), and an antenna structure of the conventional reader will affect the accuracy of the information carrier that can be read. However, since an electromagnetic field generated from each segment of the antenna structure of the conventional reader just affect an area around the corresponding segment, the near field reading performance of the conventional reader is difficult to be improved.